The Home Of Before
by Frenzy-Dementia
Summary: Fritz Smith struggles to keep Freddy Fazbear and his friends alive. Wahyu and Hunter begin their grand journey to their new home. Join the Freddy Fazbear Crew on their way to victory over an evil force that will do anything to stop them. Rated T for a bit of violence (meh) and language. And coz it's FNAF. (SEQUEL TO 'NO SEQUEL BEATS THE ORIGINAL'.)
1. Chapter 1: The Tree

**HELLO! Oh my god. The sequel's out. The sequel's out. I love writing these! If you haven't seen 'No Sequel Beats The Original' then you have to see that first before you read this. You won't know who anyone is. Anyone who has already seen the whole of my last fanfiction can read on. This is also a two years after the events of my first fan fiction, so the old animatronics have almost forgotten their friends.**

* * *

><p>"What do you think they're doing now?" Hunter asked.<p>

"They're probably dead. Did you see the force that pizzeria fell down with? Do you know how long we've been looking? They're gone." I replied in misery.

"Wahyu, think about Bonnie. You don't want her to die! You love her! She's probably alive, along with the others." Hunter pointed out.

"I'm almost insane, Hunter. It's only a matter of time. I haven't eaten for days and the only drink I've had is SALTWATER! If I DO see Bonnie, then I'll probably be too insane to know who she fucking is!" I countered. "Alright, most of that is exaggerated. The eat and drink part was true though."

Hunter rolled her eyes. They'd been going for months now.

"I wished that I could've left before! I regret wishing that! I wish now that I could've just stayed with them!" I shouted.

"If they are dead, then you'd be dead too!" Hunter pointed out.

"At least I wouldn't be living a life of fucking hell..."

"LOOK! WHAT DO YOU THINK FREDDY AND THE OTHERS ARE GOING THROUGH!?"

"For the love of Phone Guy, give me a break! I can't stand listening to your stupid yapping for 3 seconds!" I exclaimed.

Hunter didn't want to protest anymore. She lay down next to the fire and waited for sleep.

I got up and scouted out the area, like I normally did. Why the hell did _humans _have to rule this world. We wouldn't be running away if it weren't for humans. Cleo and Danny would be alive if it weren't for humans. I wouldn't be stuck in this life of hell if it weren't for humans. If only animals ruled the world... it would be such a brilliant place... maybe a few... crimes, here and there. But I just wanted that to happen. If I could wave my wand and do that... it would be amazing...

I bumped into a tree, realizing I had been daydreaming. I looked around the area. Cars rushing down the road. Grass. Trees. Bugs. More grass and even more trees. Same as always. I sighed. Maybe at least a little part of the world? Is there anywhere?

I turned and looked at the human houses around me. The houses I saw were covered in lights. Red and green. Why were they doing that? I never understood humans... this is obviously not a time to start.

I came back to see Hunter already sleeping. Good. I could get away from her yelling and complaining for at least a few hours...

I turned to one of the human houses. A bit of exploring never hurt a soul, right? Some children were outside, singing. I tiptoed towards the house and backed up against the wall. I heard a door open. Suddenly, I heard footsteps in the snow. My eyes widened and I teleported into the tree behind me. A family of them started walking outside the house and put a tree down. It didn't look like a normal tree. Almost... fake. Then some of the children and adults started decorating it with lights and spheres that hung from the tree. I still don't get these humans. Then one of them, the baby, put a star on the top. I have to admit, it looked pretty cool, but why were they doing it?

I rolled my eyes and teleported back to Hunter.

"God! Do not scare me like that!" She exclaimed.

"Well, I'm sorry. Come on, we have to keep moving." I replied.

**Leo's Carnival of Fun...**

Leo stared at the camera and waited. The camera glowed red.

"SHIT!" Screamed Eric, the security guard that night.

Leo chuckled softly to himself. This security guard was too easy to scare. He ran to the Ferris Wheel and stopped in his place, waiting for Eric to look at him again. The camera glowed red.

"Oh, you stupid, fucking lion. I swear to god..."

Eric reached for the right light button. He pushed it slowly. He shrieked. Ben the Badger was waiting for him.

"FUCK YOU!" He screamed as he pushed the door button.

He brought up his camera and checked the Bumper Cars.

"W-wait... what?" He stared in horror at the brown bear staring back at him. "WHAT IS THAT!? THAT'S NOT ONE OF THEM!"

He switched to Parts/Service. "W-w-what? What are those?" He glanced at the bunny and the chicken. "No way..."

He felt a presence in the room. Someone was in the room with him. He heard raspy breathing in front of him. Someone was watching him. He slowly lowered the tablet.

"O-oh, god... NO! NOOOOOOOOooo...!" He screamed. The last thing he saw was the pirate fox lunging at him, his cutlass raised.

**Foxy's POV... (Yes I actually used all the pirate speak... it was a nightmare)**

I cut off the lad's head wit me cutlass. Better safe than sorry, I always say. Blood spurted fro' where the lad's head used ta be. The head hit the floor wit a thunk.  
>Ye see, after we got scrapped an' thrown inta a partsservice room, we decided tha' we'd kill these security guards. Not for fun or because we want to protect children or any of tha' crap ye landlubbers come up with, but because if we don't kill them, they get tortured by the new animatronics. Leo an' his crew, a bunch of grog-snarfing bilge rats. Even the meerkat, who is a bit nicer than the rest. Especially tha' badger. He was made to replace me. I hate him. But we'll kee' on goin' wit the story.

"Goddammit, Foxy." Leo came from the right door. "You and your gang always get the presents. Why don't you torture them? It's so much more fun!"

"Because I'm no' like ye and yer crew. Torturin' these sailors is cruel. Like ye." I answered.

"Why can't you be more understanding like Chica? You, Freddy and Bonnie have to ruin the freaking parties."

"Maybe because we haven't given up yet. The bunny lost her face. How woul' ye feel if ye lost yer face?"

"Your 'friends' are dead. Can't you accept that? Chica did. Now she can have fun torturing night guards! This 'weasel' and 'hawk' are dead! Accept it! Before you give in to insanity! I'm gonna be here before you next time."

"Chica DOESN'T torture the night guards wit ye. The lass never will."

I rolled me eyes. Leo was such a dick. I lef' the security room an' started makin' me way to Parts/Service. I though' abou' Wahyu and Hunter. Chica had forgotten who they were. Freddy is on the verge of forgetting. So am I. Bonnie hasn't forgotten Wahyu yet. But I suspect the lass will have to give in, soon.

Please, me buckos. Be here soon...

**Back to Hunter and Wahyu... This time with Hunter's POV.**

"I don't get humans. Why would they do something like that? Decorating a tree? I mean, it looks cool, but I don't get the purpose of it." Wahyu was talking to me.

"Maybe it's just that. It looks cool. Why do you think humans have such a liking for us animatronics? It's not like we have a purpose. That sounded depressing." I pointed out.

"Touche..." He replied.

We walked on in silence. Night time was not the best of times for me. I may BE a hawk. But I can't do anything real hawks can do. I can't see anything during night time, unlike a hawk. The only thing I can do is fly. But if I can't see, it doesn't really help. Another thing I regret is Cleo dying. Really, I hadn't thought much of it. But now I'd regretted her dying. Wahyu was so dumb sometimes. God, I now really know how much we lost since Cleo died...

Hunter and most of the other animatronics had a very small memory for computers. She'd always found it odd. She'd forgotten what Cleo and Danny looked like too. She almost forgot Chica's face last night. Creepy stuff.

"What do we have here?" Wahyu smiled. He picked up a weird-looking piece of paper.

"That's a piece of paper, Wahyu. Put it down." I rolled my eyes. Wahyu always got interested in the littlest things.

"Nope. Wrong, Hunter. This looks like one of Foxy's treasure maps. Except without the treasure and the X." Wahyu held it up for me to see.

There was random writing written all over the paper. Things like 'Joel Street' or 'Lichfield Road' or 'Norwich Road'.

"Look. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. That's where we came from. Destroyed now. Why doesn't it erase off the paper?" Wahyu tilted his head in confusion.

"That doesn't matter. Look. 'Norwich Road'. That's where we are. Over there, on the sign." I pointed to a sign that said the name of the road.

"Hm. So we're here. Where are we meant to go?" He asked.

"No 'Freddy' or 'Fazbear' written anywhere on this paper." I shook my head in frustration.

"Nothing about the others? Nothing at all?" He was starting to get worried.

"No... but there's 3 things that sound like it. There's 'Leo's Carnival of Fun', 'Phoebe Pearce's Pizzeria' and 'Pizza on the hill'." I chuckled a bit when I was reading the last one.

"Well... it can't be the carnival... right?" He said.

"It could be. 'Leo'. Doesn't that sound like an animatronic name to you?"

"Yeah, it does. But the other two are Pizzerias. Just like our last one. We also didn't have an animatronic called 'Leo' in our pizzeria." He pointed out.

"Could've changed though." I countered.

"Alright. How far away is this carnival?"

I looked at the map.

"Er... you're not gonna like this." My mouth dropped open at how far we had to go.

"What?" Wahyu asked.

"This carnival is about 50 miles away. I'm not walking that distance. Not in the freezing snow."

"Then why don't you FLY there?" He said, smiling. "You fly, I teleport or something. I might have a magic trick that makes me run faster. Maybe. Hopefully."

"Smart idea. I NEVER thought of that the ENTIRE time we were walking here."

"What happens?"

"My wings freeze up. The snow, y'see. I can't fly for more than 1 mile before my wings start to freeze." I explained.

"Shit. We're going to have to walk then..." He gritted his teeth in annoyance.

So we started walking. God, we had to find a way to go quicker, soon.

**Leo's Carnival of Fun... No one's POV...**

Freddy entered sleep mode. Foxy just gently tapped the wall with his hook, his head against the wall. Chica sat in the corner, doing nothing. Bonnie was just fiddling with her fingers, wanting something to do. It was nothing like... before... in the old pizzeria. In this carnival, the new animatronics could do what they wanted. The old animatronics, however, just sat around in their room, doing nothing.

"I-I'm s-s-so b-b-bored!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"It's not like we're not bored either, Bonnie." Chica snapped back.

"B-b-but i-i-in the o-old p-p-p-p-pizzeria. W-we c-c-c-could do a-a-a-a-_**annihilation**_-anything! I-I'm si-sick and tire-tired of th-this!" She kicked the wall in frustration.

"Don't make loud noises, or we'll be deactivated for the rest of the night. Then you'll REALLY be bored." Chica commanded.

"S-says the p-p-person wh-who h-h-h-**_HELP_**-hasn't l-lost th-their f-f-f-f-face..."

"Well, ye weren't meant to pick a fight wit the firs' new animatronic ye saw, lass." Foxy said.

"M-M-**_Murder_**-Molly w-w-was asking f-for i-it, F-F-Foxy. Sh-She w-w-was bei-being a di-di-_**die**_-di-dick. I-I r-ri-ripped th-those l-legs right o-o-o-_**oblivion**_-off th-their sockets." Bonnie grinned, reliving the moment.

"At least I don't blurt out words like 'die' or 'murder' when I'm talking. At least my voice box works right. At least I still have my face! Isn't that right, dear?" A voice came from the entrance. Molly the Monkey was in the entrance, smiling at Bonnie. "At least I can get my legs back, love. Jeremy doesn't care about you stupid old animatronics. It's 12 o' clock by the way. Move out of your places! It's time to torture the night guard!"

The old animatronics creaked their joints. After a few seconds, they started walking. Freddy and Chica stayed in the room, waiting for later. Bonnie and Foxy left the room, ready to spare this security guard from being tortured.

**The security room...**

Alex was hyperventilating. Mr. Fitzgerald didn't say they could _MOVE! _He watched Leo as he slowly progressed towards his office. He quickly checked both doors.

"NO WAY!" He screamed, looking at the purple bunny waiting at the left door. He quickly punched the door button. He breathed out slowly. Oh, god... that isn't one of the mascots... that was the mascot of... oh, shit...

He checked the light again. He could see the shadow of the animatronic bunny. He wasn't hallucinating? Was that really...

"Bonnie? No way in hell is that you." He stared as Bonnie slowly left.

He opened the door and went to check the right one. Leo was waiting for him. Alex flipped a finger at Leo before closing the door.

"Fuck me. Where's the others? Freddy, Foxy and Chica? This is actually pretty cool." He mumbled to himself. "Well. If I wasn't being killed by them then it would be cool."

He checked the cameras. Freddy and Chica were in the Parts/Service room. Wait. If they're there. Then where is...

He peeked his head out of the left door. He wasn't expecting to see the animatronic fox sprinting full speed down the corridor.

"NOPE! FUCK YOU BRO!" Alex screamed. He pushed the door button like a mad man.

Alex heard a "FUCK ME!" from the fox.

"Foxy? Holy crap, this is too good to be true." He smiled, a bit nervously though. "I'm imagining all this. You guys can talk too?"

He checked the right door. Leo was gone. Good. He let go of the right door button. Foxy smashed the door a few times with his hook, before leaving. Alex let go of the left door. He checked the right door. I hate you, Molly. *click* door closed. Check left door. Fuck you, Melissa. *click* door closed. Check right door. Molly's gone. Let go of right door. Alex was getting into the flow of things. His first night wasn't too hard! He could just resign the next day!

_**ding! dong! ding! dong! ding! dong! ding! dong!**_

"YEAH! YES! FUCK, YEAH!" Alex shouted so all the animatronics could hear him. He left through the left door, kicking Melissa in the shin on his way. "Fuck you, stupid meerkat! WOO! I lived!"

Alex passed the Parts/Service room. Maybe just a little peek wouldn't hurt, right? Just to see his favourite animatronics from the first pizzeria again. He creaked the door open a tad bit. He stepped into the room, seeing as the old animatronics were deactivated.

"No fucking way. They're actually here..." He chuckled to himself. "Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica... there were some others though, right? I mean, my brother talked about them so much... hey, Freddy. You know where... erm... I forgot their names. I think one was called Danny? Or something like Waru or something? You know where they are?"

Alex suddenly realized that he was talking to a hunk of metal.

"Oh, god. I'm going crazy. I... I'll see you guys... later?" He couldn't help but talk to them. His childhood friends were just sitting in front of him. He remembered talking to them about so many random things, pizza and what he'd done on the weekend. He frowned. Why couldn't they speak for themselves? They were just sitting in front of him, ignoring him.

He slowly started to turn and opened the door.

"Actually, the last thing you'll see is me. You'll never see us later." A deep voice came from behind.

Alex turned around quickly to see the bear sprinting full speed right at him. He shrieked in terror and ran through the doorway. He slammed the door in the bear's face quite sluggishly and ran as fast as he could down the hall, hoping Freddy wouldn't follow. He was NOT coming to this job again. Even his childhood heroes were trying to kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the first chapter under way! WOO! I was not expecting it to take that long. I'll make sure the chapters come quickly. So, you can see the kind of thing I'm going for now. I don't know if Alex will be an important character in the story or if he was just a lucky man. Whatever. I'll keep these chapters coming. If you liked it, follow and favourite. Thanks for reading. I hope you have a beautiful day!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The Prequels

Hunter and I walked along.

"How much longer?" I asked

"Still 50 miles." She replied

"How long have we been walking?"

"About half an hour."

Shit... we'll never get to this carnival... even if we get there, probably no one's gonna be there...

"I swear to god, if they're not there... I will kill myself. Right, Hunter?" I turned to look at her.

"H-Hunter?" I called into the forest. She had completely disappeared.

Shit. Shit. Where's Hunter? Something rustled and moved in the corner of my eye. I drew my wand and got ready for a fight.

"Who's there? I'll blast you! Go away!" I shouted.

What, other than humans, would be here? And how would they take Hunter? She's made out of metal! She'd be too heavy for a human!

I definitely heard someone. Whispering and rustling. I started to back off slowly.

"Just... go. Put Hunter down, where ever you are, and leave. I don't want to hurt you!" I called again into the forest.

"Then don't hurt us, dear." A voice came from behind. I spun around and raised my wand to see... Bonnie?

"W-wait? Bonnie?"

"I think you have the wrong bunny, love. My name isn't Bonnie."

The bunny dropped from the tree. I hadn't seen her colours when she was in the tree. But now I realized that she was blue in colour. Not purple. She also wore a bit too much make up.

"Alright... but where's Hunter? Where have you put her?"

"Look. She's fine. I'm the one asking the questions here, dear. Let me ask MY questions." The bunny smiled warmly. Then it slowly turned into a sour frown. "Who. Are. You. Why are you on Fredrick's turf?"

"Fredrick? Who the fuck is-" I was interrupted.

3 more animatronics fell from the tree. One looked like Chica. But more slender looking and more feminine. Instead of a 'LET'S EAT' bib it was a 'LET'S PARTY' bib. The second one I made out as Foxy. But looked nothing like him. The body was completely gone and all that remained was the head. One of the eyes were gone and it had a second head poking out from it's neck. The third one was Freddy. Except with red cheeks, like the Bonnie and the Chica. It looked more child-like.

"I'll have you know that I'M Fredrick. Stupid weasel." The bear scowled at me. "Now what are you doing here!?"

"Alright. Good introduction. Why am I here? I'm here to get to Leo's Carnival. Our friends are waiting there!" I explained.

"Leo and his gang are your friends?" The fox growled. "Those stupid things wouldn't be friends with any outsiders."

"No! Freddy Fazbear. Bonnie. Foxy. Chica. Y'know them? We think that's where they are." I quickly rambled.

The animatronics exchanged confused glances.

"Now can you answer my questions? What're a bunch of animatronics doing in the middle of the wilderness?" I asked.

"We're outsiders. Like you. We were thrown out of Freddy's Family Pizzeria a looong time ago. Been here ever since. Living here. Thrown out and replaced by your friends. We can't hold a grudge though. I can see why we were replaced anyway..." The chicken explained.

"2. Am I allowed past here?" I said.

"Y'know what?" The bunny said. "We'll let you go. You don't seem like a dangerous bunch. But I'd just like to tell you, love. You won't get to Leo's alive. Why don't you stay with us? It'll be nice, right?" She winked at me. Hunter fell out of the tree and woke up mid-fall. She fell on her back.

"Ow! That HURTS!" She exclaimed.

I didn't trust the animatronics. But something was telling me I wouldn't be able to get to Leo's Carnival alive. But then I started to think about Foxy and Bonnie and Chica and Freddy. I couldn't leave them behind.

"No. I'm sorry, but I have to get there. I have someone I care for there. I can't leave them behind." I said.

"S-Same with me. My back still hurts." Hunter complained.

"That's your choice, love. We could've had alot of fun together." The bunny giggled to herself.

"Keep your fantasies to yourself, Bon!" The fox growled. "I don't want to throw up again!"

"Sorry, Mangle. Can't help it." Bon giggled some more. "Alright, weasel. We're letting you through. Go, before I change my mind. Heh. I wish I could. I shall see you another day? Hopefully."

"Something's telling me I don't want to meet you again." I scowled at Bon.

Bon raised her eyebrow in interest. "A rough one. I see..."

Mangle made gagging sounds.

"Shut up, Mangle! I can keep my fantasies where I want them!"

"No you can't. It's disgusting." Mangle gagged.

I started to walk away. I really had enough of the old animatronics. Hunter weakly followed from behind.

_Gaddammit. Why do I have to attract all the bunnies? _I chuckled at my own joke.

**Leo's Carnival...**

"They walked past us, Leo. I don't want to tell you this, but I let them through... yes, they are coming for your carnival. Now give Blossom back, you stupid piece of shit." Bon was talking through the microphone. "And Cynthia, Blaine and Vanessa. We want our friends back."

Leo grinned in confidence. "When they're dead, Bon, my dear. When they're dead. Why didn't you just kill them?"

"Coz I'm not a murderer you fucktard."

"Bon! Language! You'll get your friends back after we kill the weasel and the hawk! It's fine!"

"Rrrr.. FINE! But when you kill the hawk. Keep the weasel alive. I want him to myself." Bon smiled, thinking about it.

"That shall happen then. After we kill the hawk. It will all be worth it." The mastermind of a lion chuckled. "It will ALL be worth it..."

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy waited for night time. Foxy's banging on the walls would get louder every second.

"Why. The. Fuck. Am. I. Still. Here." He would say one word every time he tapped the wall. Then he'd start again. Saying the same thing.

The other 3 just didn't do anything. Abruptly, Freddy got up and kicked the wall.

"Let me out of this fucking hell. Let me leave. I want to go home! Fuck me!" He shouted. He punched the wall in anger.

Foxy turned to look at the angry Freddy. "Freddy. When Wahyu and Hunter get here, we can leave. Live somewhere else. I'm not leaving until they come here. Their also the only ones that can save us."

"THEY'RE DEAD, FOXY! THEY'RE FUCKING DEAD!" Freddy exclaimed, kicking the wall a second time.

"F-F-Freddy, p-p-please d-d-_**die**_-don't t-t-talk l-like th-th-that..." Bonnie said with a tear in her eye. "Th-They can't b-be d-d-dead... Th-Th-They can't b-be dead..."

Freddy tried to calm himself down, but to no avail. He was angry as fuck. He didn't want to stay here any longer. He wanted to go to the life before. Why... why! Why the fuck...! He punched the wall again and threw a table across the room. Then the door opened slightly.

"H-Hey.. you guys? C-could you keep it down? Y-y-you're scaring the children...um... You're right under the Ferris Wheel. They're all scared out of their minds, thinking it's gonna fall..." Melissa stuttered. Not for the same reason as Bonnie, but because she was scared of the old animatronics.

But Freddy was just getting started. "WHY DON'T YOU! YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" He screamed. A chair was thrown across the room at Melissa.

_**BANG!**_

Melissa shrieked as the chair hit her in the face. She flew backwards and into the wall. Some of the children were looking at her, worried. She went up to touch her face. There was nothing there. She felt something... wet. She tried to poke her eye, just to see if it was there. Nothing. Freddy had thrown that chair at full force. Oil was spurting out of the hole. She felt herself blacking out. Then her head dropped. She was deactivated.

"Freddy! You didn't have to do that!" Chica shrieked in anger.

She held Freddy's arm and tried to stop him from hurting anything else. Freddy slowly calmed himself down. But he was still angry. Welp. They were definitely getting deactivated for today...

_**A bit of a while later...**_

I stared at the animatronics. Fair game. The lion, the meerkat, the monkey... wait, where's the badger?

_They'll probably try to... uh... forcefully stuff you into a Leo the Lion suit. Now... that wouldn't be so bad, if the suit wasn't filled with crossbeams and wires and animatronic devices. Uh... before they do that though, they... uh... torture you... and you can see why that would cause a bit of... discomfort... and... death... just.. try to survive the night. Uh... apparently... the last security guard who... moved on... told of Freddy Fazbear and his friends being here... apparently they're in the Parts/Service room. I might be wrong though...uh... So... I'll see you later and... uh... have a good night!_

The call ended. No fucking way is this happening to me. I already knew about the stuffing Leo the Lion thing. But Freddy Fazbear and his gang? No way. I pressed both light buttons. Ben was waiting at the right door. I clicked the door button. I switched to Parts/Service.

"Heh... no prank... that guy is not joking. Bonnie, Foxy... where are the other two?"

I pressed the left door light button. I wasn't expecting Freddy to be waiting there. Shit. Left door button. Closed.

I checked the power. 50%!? What was I doing wrong!? I turned my head to see the light for the right door was still on. Same for the left one.

FUCK! I'm so dead. It's 1 am and my power is 50%!? Damn it, Fritz said this was easy! Apparently, he was talking about normal people. Since I'm not fucking one of those.

I checked the power again. 30%. The time? 3 AM.

3 more hours. I can make it through the night. I checked the right door. Badger guy was gone. I opened the door. I checked the left door. Freddy still there. I checked the cameras. Chica was literally right next to the right door. Right door closed. Left door. Freddy was gone. Open left door. I checked the time. 5 AM. I checked the power... no way.

The lights turned off. Shit. Maybe I could just... play dead? I don't think they'd stuff me into a suit if I was dead. I flopped onto the floor, acting dead. Then I heard the song. The Toreador March. But there was two. I looked at the left door and saw Freddy's face flickering as the song went on. I glanced at the right door and saw Leo doing the same thing. Two animatronics were going to kill me today. Lovely. The song went on for pretty long. Longer then I thought. Then they stopped.

...

I heard footsteps. 2 sets of them. Loud ones. I felt one foot touch down next to me.

"Go away, Freddy. This one's mine."

"No. You're just going to torture him. I'm going to kill him."

Really, I felt like a good killing would be nice. I didn't want to get tortured.

"Actually, sirs. I'd rather not die at all today. So maybe 'letting me go' would be a good idea. At least that's what I think." I blurted out.

The lion stared at me in curiosity. "Why aren't you screaming, fool? I love it when the security guards scream."

"Well, maybe because I've gone through worse than this. Heh. Fuck off!" I flipped my middle finger at the lion. "I want to live, thank you very much."

The lion got ready to step on me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the end.

_**DING! DONG! DING! DONG! DING! DONG! DING! DONG!**_

"Thank you for letting me live, Mr Lion! Yeah, yeah. Fuck off you dick. You just got outsmarted by Michael fucking Schmidt!" I shouted at the lion. His foot was still in mid-air, about to step on where my head used to be.

I walked out of the restaurant, pleased with myself.

Jeremy greeted me on my way out. "Hey, Mike. How ya doin'? Did the job work... out... well...?"

He trailed off as I walked past him. "Sorry, boss. I quit!" I exclaimed before leaving quickly. Now I had the information for Fritz.

"O-okay...?" Jeremy was acting confused.

Time to tell Fritz what he needs...


	3. Chapter 3: The Tyranny

**I'm REALLY sorry for everybody who was a fan of this fanfiction. I hit a brick wall of ideas (and this chapter was near impossible to write, might I say) and I didn't sleep in a long time so my imagination basically went POOF! So, I'll try to make this chapter as good as the last ones. I understand if you guys are a little angry at me for this. Sorry for all the inconvenience. Alright, let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

><p>"Fritz? You guys in there?" Mike knocked on the door of Fritz's house.<p>

"Only me, Mike." Fritz's muffled voice came from the door. It opened to reveal him standing there. "You lived. Tell me, what happened? Was Alex right?"

"Oh, you don't know half of it..." Mike mumbled underneath his breath.

"Tell me. What happened when you were at this carnival?" Fritz sat down at his desk and Mike sat down on the other side.

"So, there was Leo and his gang. They would move and try to get to my office..." Mike explained everything that had happened in full detail. Every little thing that happened.

"They were trying to kill you?" Fritz looked up in anger.

"Yeah." Mike briskly replied.

Fritz motioned for Mike to leave and started tapping his finger on the desk he was sitting at. The Freddy Fazbear Crew hadn't tried to kill him. Had they all gone mad? Fritz felt something tugging at the corner of his mind. Something... He looked up. In the place of where Mike was sitting a while ago, there was now a suit. A golden one. Fritz got up quickly and stared at it in curiosity. It looked... untouched. Nothing that said 'Mike' or 'Jeremy' on it. Nothing that said a human had even touched it. It looked like Freddy...

Fritz went over to touch it. Big mistake. A golden face covered his mind and a scream resonated around his skull. Fritz tried to scream but nothing would come out. He fainted on the spot. He heard a child's giggle. Then everything went black.

**Leo's Carnival of Fun...**

Foxy, Bonnie, Freddy and Chica were sitting in the Parts/Service room. It was a night since Mike escaped. For some reason, no one was hired tonight for night guard.

"I guess Jeremy's given up trying to look for night guards..." Freddy smiled to himself. Then he sighed. "How do we even know that Wahyu and Hunter are alive anymore?" Tears started to gather in the old animatronics eyes at the mention of the names.

"Do ye hear tha'?" Foxy seemed to jolt a little.

"What?" Freddy asked.

"The... knocking and crashing from upstairs." Foxy pointed upwards.

"That's where the new ones live. What the fuck is happening?" Chica twitched a little. She'd been doing that for some time now. She'd twitch at random times and it would make a really weird sound.

Bonnie stayed quiet. She'd resorted to motions now, since her voice had got worse. If she tried to talk it would either come out as a high-pitched squeak or she'd stutter on the words ten times before she got it right.

Foxy and Freddy were really the only ones that were still in good condition.

"I'm going ta go and find out wha' it is..." Foxy got up and left the Parts/Service room. Freddy let him do it.

**Upstairs...**

"Almost got that one. That one would've screamed so well..." Leo was grinning as he remembered the scared look on Mike's face. The smile melted when he knew that human got away. "But that FUCKING BEAR DESTROYED MY CHANCES OF TORTURING THE MAN!" Leo kicked a chair across the room, making Melissa wince. "WHY DO THOSE FUCKERS THINK IT'S FUNNY TO STOP MY FUN!"

Ben looked up at Leo and his eye twitched a little. Molly was in the corner, scared to death.

Leo looked at them and smiled when he saw the scared in their eyes. He went over to Ben the Badger first. "Why're you so scared, Ben? Are you scared of that bear and his stupid gang?" Leo mocked. If he couldn't torture the night guard, he'd torture his own friends. Fuck them, anyways. They weren't his friends. Ben stared at Leo like he was about to jump at him. That's exactly what he did. Ben lunged at Leo and dug his hand under his face. He'd rip this dick's face off.

"AGH! You stupid BADGER GET OFF ME!" Leo screamed. The two females watched in horror as Ben punched Leo repeatedly in the face.

"YOU'RE A DICK! YOU FUCKING LION!" Ben shouted. He jumped down and got ready to punch Leo full in the face. Leo was ready for it and dodged sideways. Ben stared the lion down. "Why'd you have to be such a dick, Leo? Why'd you have to annoy us? TORTURE us?"

"Because I don't care about you stupid dicks. All I need is my victory and my everlasting glory in this carnival. Then I'm fine. I don't want it to be Freddy Fazbear's Carnival of Fun. It's MY carnival." Leo explained in anger and frustration. "Molly and Melissa accepted that. Why can't you? I ripped the bunny's face off, I destroyed the fox, I tore the chicken's hands off. You don't want that happening to you don't you, Badger boy?"

Ben stared at him for what seemed like forever. "I will not die for your amusement and make nothing come of it. I'm starting to believe those old ones. We're all going mad. Maybe I should help them. To end your fucking tyranny! You're always fucking with us any way you can! Telling us what to do! I always hated torturing the night guard. Molly and Melissa feel the same way. But you... YOU! You love torturing and killing anything. You relish in the blood of ANYONE! I fucking HATE YOU! You can't kill those old ones and their friends. Over my deactivated body..."

Leo smiled all throughout Ben's speech. "Then let the deactivation begin..." The lion chuckled slowly.


	4. Chapter 4: Gold, Puppet and Balloons

**The cliffhanger is REAALL! A'ight. Let's start the FIGHT SCENE! YEAH! These aren't my forte, I should say. Can you give me some feedback? Anyway, let's start!**

* * *

><p>Leo rushed forward and hit Ben full in the face with a sucker punch. Ben flew backwards and smashed into the wall with a sickening crunch. Melissa and Molly screamed in fear. Foxy opened the door and observed the scene around him. Leo was walking slowly towards an animatronic badger who was on the floor, groaning. Melissa and Molly weren't doing anything to stop it. Foxy hated Ben. A lot. But he couldn't afford to be blamed. He and the other old animatronics would probably get blamed for it. He started to walk towards Leo.<p>

Leo grinned and punched Ben in the face again. Ben was ready this time. He rolled sideways and swept Leo off his feet. Leo fell down and slammed against the floor.

"You fucking piece of..." Leo grumbled. He didn't finish the sentence. He got up quickly and a hook sliced through his cheek and he shrieked in pain. Ben froze in shock and turned to see Foxy with an angry look on his face. Something told the badger that he was next. But Foxy made no move for him and continued to stare at Leo, who was clutching his cheek in pain.

"I'LL KILL YOU! YOU WEAK FOX!" Leo ran forwards and hit Foxy with an uppercut to the jaw, surprising the animatronic fox. Foxy's head snapped backwards with the power of the punch. It almost fell off. He let out a loud scream, trying to alert the others. He turned his head back into place and dodged aside as Leo swung another punch. Ben had recovered by now and sprinted towards Leo. Ben and Foxy had never been good at fighting. They only ran. That was their specialty, at least. They couldn't take on someone as strong as Leo.

Freddy opened the door and widened his eyes. Bonnie and Chica were right on his tail. Chica let out a muffled scream. Bonnie would've made some sort of facial expression if she still had her face.

_**"STOP!"**_

Foxy, Ben and Leo all flew backwards and were pinned to the wall. They all kicked outwards in defiance, but to no avail. They couldn't move. A golden bear was in the middle of the three, holding out his arms.

The golden bear looked a lot like Freddy. With a different colour. But it had black, empty eyes. They didn't get a good look at it.

_**"Stop fighting, or else I'll tear all of you apart myself. You do not need to fight!"**_

Then it disappeared. Foxy, Ben and Leo fell to the floor, panting as if they'd just lost their breath. Freddy went over and picked Foxy up.

"Come on." He whispered. Foxy nodded and followed. He turned to Ben, who was staring at him in return. The animatronic fox smiled at the badger before he left.

**To Fritz Smith...**

Fritz woke up, almost forgetting where he was. He woke up on the floor of the office he'd been in when he touched the suit. It all suddenly flooded into his mind... the suit! He looked around frantically for the golden suit he had touched. It was no where to be seen. Fritz got up and realized he wasn't in his office...

_"Hello, good Fritz. How are you doing?"_

Fritz looked up and realized he was in the decimated OLD Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. In front of him, there was a tall and thin figure. It was shrouded in darkness and was wearing a mask. The mask was completely white and had black, hollow eyes. A toothless grin. Two lines streaming down from the eyes to the mouth and a lot of make up. Fritz widened his eyes.

_"Remember me? DO YOU REMEMBER ME!?"_

The figure ran up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. Fritz tried to pull away, but to no avail. The grip was too strong.

_"Killing me...wasn't a good idea, Fritz!"_

"That was before..." Fritz whimpered in fear and sadness. "That was before! I'm past those days!"

_"But you still killed me. That kid, crying on the sidewalk. You walked up to him and killed him. No remorse. Do you remember that day? Why did you do it, Fritz? WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO IT!?"_

Fritz looked down. His fear turned into anger. So much anger. It built up inside him and he stared at the Puppet in front of him with frustrated and infuriated eyes. The Puppet smiled even more. This was all part of his plan...

The Puppet rushed forward and... disappeared. Fritz felt a weird feeling in his chest. Something had entered. It had no motive to leave...

Fritz suddenly screamed in infuriating pain. It engulfed his body and, after a while, he couldn't feel anything. His whole vision went black. But his body... it remained. And it was moving around. The Puppet had completely taken over Fritz's body...

**(That was pretty confusing, I know.)**

**To Wahyu and Hunter...**

"Is that it?"

"Nope."

"Is that it?"

"No!"

"How about that?"

"NO! Have you ever seen the outside, Wahyu?"

Wahyu shook his head. He'd never really tried. He had enough sense to know that they wouldn't have been able to get away in the first place. But, here they were. He'd never seen the trees. The bushes and the REAL animals. He saw a weasel, at one point. Meeting the animal he'd been based off of didn't really thrill him too much...

"How about that?"

"Ugh..."

Hunter had given up on the weasel. Really, he was just too stupid.

"Look! How long is it 'til we get there?" Wahyu asked in annoyance.

"How about..." Hunter craned her neck a little towards the road. One of the cars stopped and the human inside of it left. There were small humans inside of the car. Children. Hunter made a crazy guess. It might not be true, but they may be going to Leo's... "We hitch a ride?"

Wahyu looked a little confused. "What?"

**Somewhere else, unknown place...**

A body squirmed in the pile of heads and parts. It got up and surveyed the area. A small and, quite frankly, chubby boy. He held a sign in one hand and a bunch of balloons in the other. He dropped both of them. The small boy was a robot, like the animatronics. Just... he didn't look right.

His eyes were black with white centres. A quiet giggle resonated from his mouth... it slowly got louder, until he was laughing and cackling madly.

_"Could you be a little louder?"_

The boy turned to see his master. The one who had activated him. He was a human. He had blonde, windswept hair and harlequin green eyes. Like him, he had black eyes. Just without the white centres.

_"My name is Fritz. But just call me 'The Puppet'... I have a very important job for you, child..."_

"Enlighten me, Puppet. If it's got anything to do with persuasion... it's my specialty..."

_"And that's why you're here..."_

* * *

><p><strong>THE FNAF 3 TRAILER IS OUT! FJASFJALSFAMFLKSJAKLF!<strong>

**Ahem... sorry about that... I was just casually having a spasm... so... the story is going to get REALLY confusing in a bit, just telling you... So, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you have a beautiful day!**


	5. Chapter 5: Pop!

Hunter smiled. She'd always been the smartest in the gang when it came to humans. She was always talking to them and playing with them. The manager had trusted her enough to do that. Ever since Foxy... well... let's just say it wasn't a pretty sight. Well, ever since then, the animatronics weren't allowed to interact with the humans in any way. Even when Danny, Wahyu, Cleo and Hunter herself were taken to Freddy's, even they weren't allowed to move around. Hunter was trusted after a while. Not the others, though. Wahyu had gotten a little annoyed at one of the volunteer children. He hadn't devastatingly hurt the child, but it'd been a bit of an embarrassing predicament. Danny's foot flew off and hit someone in the head. THAT was a pretty bad one. The child had to be wheeled off to the hospital. Cleo had screamed at a child who was going dangerously close to one of the robotic animals in Animal Wonderland. The children were allowed to play with the animals, but not put their heads inside of a robotic monkey's mouth.

Foxy... well, he would've never been trusted since then. Freddy had accidentally slapped a child who climbed up onto the stage. Even if it was the lightest thing you could feel in your entire life, it still hurt the child apparently... Chica made the wrong decision to put something the child was allergic to into the child's pizza. Disgusting. Mushrooms... I don't know how anybody would have THAT reaction to Chica's pizza... Bonnie had an error in her system, causing her to throw her guitar across the room. It hadn't hit anyone, but it caused quite a spook. Before she threw her guitar across the room, she screamed 'Error code 6-6-6' which kind of scared Hunter a little. Come to think of it... Freddy, Wahyu, Danny, Foxy, Cleo AND Chica had all screamed that before they did something that hurt a child...

So, Hunter was the only one who was trusted to ever talk to humans and interact with them. Hunter jolted a little when she remembered Danny and Cleo... She'd forgotten all about them. So had Wahyu. Had Foxy and the others forgotten about her?

Hunter had never shown it, she was good at that. But she had a little... thing for Foxy. Him being a pirate just made him instantly cute to her and she didn't know why. Was it something in her system? She shook the feeling off and cursed herself for thinking about such a thing in such a crisis.

Hunter dragged Wahyu towards the car and hid behind it. The REALLY small child inside saw them and giggled, trying to claw it's way out. It was hitting the window happily. This one didn't know what they really were. Too young to remember Freddy's.

"Look, Wahyu. You're going to have to hide in here." She cracked the boot up a tad bit, it was pretty empty. She kept her eyes on the road, hoping no one in the other cars would see them.

"I'm not hiding in THERE!" Wahyu backed off a little, still being careful not to be seen.

"Just do it! The adult is coming back! Use your wand!" Hunter whispered angrily.

Wahyu took one final look at Hunter. The look said '_Fuck you'. _Then he waved his wand and disappeared, just to appear in the boot, squirming and shuffling. "I hate you, Hunter." He growled.

Hunter didn't have time to reply. She closed the boot and flew up into the air, watching the adult come back to his car and get back inside. Hopefully, they didn't find Wahyu. Hunter's wings started freezing. She widened her eyes in surprise at how quick it was freezing up. She dashed through the air, her wings slicing the air apart, following the car as it made it's way through the streets...

**Edinburgh, Scotland.**

Fritz looked around at the humans walking around, still engulfed by the Puppet. He turned his car to the right and looked around for a place to hide and dispatch BB. He smiled and looked at his only option. The roof.

Fritz pulled up and nervously looked around. He consulted his inner thoughts, The Puppet.

_"So, what now should I be doing?"_

_Taking BB up to the roof. Simple as that. He needs to be well hidden. Don't worry about the moving about thing. BB's quite well trained in that, don't judge him. He's more skilled than he looks and could probably incapacitate you in the time period of a few seconds. Be polite to him._

_"A'ight. Seems like a nice guy."_

Fritz opened the boot and took out the bag, slowly. They had to hide BB inside of a bag. That was their only way of not being seen or looking too suspicious. Fritz entered a small alleyway and started to climb. He used the inner strengths of The Puppet to do it. Fritz wouldn't have been able to do this alone. The Puppet fueled his energy and strength. As well as his intelligence and speed... Fritz felt unstoppable, at times.

Once he was up at the top, he put the bag down and opened it, revealing BB. Really, Fritz didn't think BB was capable of all the things The Puppet had told him he could do. BB was a little... chubby. Not really much of a chance he could do anything. But as soon as BB was released, he ran up to the edge of the building and jumped to another one. He left Fritz alone on the building. Not much of a goodbye.

_FRITZ! _The Puppet screamed into the man's mind. _THE CAR! THE FREAKING CAR! IT'S CARRYING **THEM**!_

Fritz jumped at the sudden screaming. _"WHO, WHAT, WHERE!?" _He jumped down from the building and hit the floor in the alleyway, unharmed.

_THAT BLUE CAR! IT'S CARRYING SOMEONE I WANT YOU TO KILL! HE'S IN THE BOOT!_

Fritz was a little confused. Why would someone be in the boot? Nevertheless, he jumped back up onto the building and started free running his way towards the blue car. It was going straight towards Leo's Carnival, which was in the distance. Fritz gritted his teeth and jumped onto the next building. Meanwhile, The Puppet was singing inside his head.

_Half a pound of tuppenny rice!_

_Half a pound of treeeaacle!_

_That's the way the money goes!_

_Pop! Goes the weasel!_

_Hey, that's pretty fitting with what's about to happen!_


	6. Chapter 6: Reunited

**Leo's Carnival...**

Jeremy Fitzgerald walked into the Parts/Service room, slowly. He walked past Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy and turned around. The original 4 were staring at him, their stares filled with hatred. Jeremy knew they couldn't attack him, so he kicked Freddy in the head. Freddy growled angrily, even though he couldn't do anything about it. Jeremy smiled and opened up a false panel in the wall. The Fazgang already knew about the false panel. Jeremy had gone in there multiple times, now.

Jeremy closed the panel behind him and proceeded into the room. "So, are you all holding up well? I don't care, otherwise." He smirked.

"All? There's only one of me. Ye fuckin' killed the rest! I'll make sure ye walk the plank, fer this!" A fox shouted from the corner.

"Oh, yes. Yes I did... Blossom, Cynthia, Wapi, Blaine, Honor, Damien, Clare. The whole lot... hey, I remember that!" Jeremy kicked the fox's head in rage.

"Oh, I swear! When THEY come, you'll be so dead." The fox shouted at him.

"Your little friends? Goldie, Puppet, BB, Bon, Chic, Fredrick, Mangle? I don't know who you're fucking talking about!" Jeremy exclaimed. He turned around and left through the panel, again. He left the fox, alone in the corner.

"I was shot by a blunderbuss, that red fox's blunder buss, and you never fixed me. Now you've imprisoned me in this cell and left me. I'm going to get you back for this, Jeremy. If my name isn't Vanessa the Pirate Vixen..."

**Back to Edinburgh...**

Hunter looked up to see it. Leo's Carnival. She grinned and started to fly a little lower. Then something pierced her wing and she started to fall.

"No! Nononono! FUCK!" Hunter hit a car and stumbled a bit. She was crouching on top of the car, holding onto a metal bar to stop her from flying off. She realized this was the car Wahyu was in. Hunter smiled, but took one look at her wing and knew she was screwed. Her wing had a huge hole in it. She looked up to see Fritz. She still remembered the security guard who'd helped them all those years ago. What made him shoot her? How did he have guns on him? This was Scotland! She was sure no guns were allowed here...

Hunter watched in dread as the car stopped. The human must of seen her or heard her. Hunter dropped down and opened the boot. Wahyu was out in a second.

"We have to go! Come on!" Hunter screamed. The adult human screamed in horror and held a phone up to his ear. The children inside were crying and shrieking. The man was calling 999.

Hunter opened her wings. She was going to make one last effort. "Wahyu! You have a magic trick that makes you go quicker or something? I'll see you at Leo's!"

Wahyu waved his wand and the world just clicked into slow motion. He rushed through the road, dodging incoming cars and jumping over them. _So this is what Foxy feels like... _He thought. The magic trick had drained some energy from him, though. He wasn't going as fast as he hoped he'd be able to go. Hunter was flying overhead, trying not to fall because of her damaged wing.

Fritz was getting annoyed. He had fallen behind. Even with The Puppet's speed, his energy was drained from his body. He stopped and started panting for breath. The Puppet didn't say anything. Even he knew that they would've gotten away, anyway.

**Freddy's POV...**

I really didn't want any of this. I never did. Wahyu, Hunter, Cleo, Danny. Their faces kept on flashing past my eyes. Why did they all have to die? I ran to the Ferris Wheel area and stared at the camera. Today we had a new security guard. I hadn't forgotten what had happened, though. The Golden Freddy. Called himself 'Goldie'. But according to him, all those years ago, there were two of him. I was so confused. I really hated all this. Even I couldn't figure out what was happening, and I'm the smartest of us all! At least, that's what everyone else says...

I ran over to the Game Area. To me, this game area felt like the one in our old Pizzeria. Arcade games and stuff. Foxy and I would be playing these games way into the night, trying to beat each other's high scores... Too bad that's all in the past now...

I heard a door open from the corner of the area and turned. It came from the back of the Dining Room, which was right next to the Game Area. I slowly entered the room and looked around, nervously. There were footsteps coming my way. I panicked a little and started to back off. The footsteps got quicker.

"Wait a second..." A voice said. "Freddy?"

I looked up in surprise. I didn't recognize the voice. Then I widened my eyes. Wait, no. That wasn't possible.

"That's not possible. You're not real." I was staring at Wahyu and Hunter. How come? They were dead!

"As real as I'll ever be, Fazbear." Wahyu smiled.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed in absolute astonishment.

"Freddy? What's going on in there?" Leo's voice came from the Game Area. He was coming right our way.

"Nothing! Nothing's happening in here! _Quick, quick! Hide!" _I was not going to let Wahyu and Hunter get caught, now. I HAD to tell Foxy, Bonnie and Chica about this. Wahyu waved his wand and disappeared. It wasn't as easy as that for Hunter. She flew upwards and perched herself on a metal bar, up near the roof. She tried to camouflage herself, the best she could.

Leo walked into the room and stared curiously at Freddy for a bit. "You're sure you're fine, Fazfuck? I can tell if you're lying."

"I'm not lying. I'm moving to the next room to kill the guard, now. You better try and get there before me." Freddy growled.

Leo grimaced. "Nope. I'm going through, first!" He rushed past Freddy and into the next room. Freddy sighed in relief.

"Don't get out of your hiding places, just yet." He told the two animatronics.

_**Heheheh... This is going to be quite the reunion! Hey, guys! That stupid lion's gone, now! You can come out!**_

**_Goldie would like to meet you..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, my god. We have Vanessa back. I think you might remember her from the previous fanfic. Wahyu and Hunter have finally gotten to Leo's and Golden Freddy is being a friendly bastard! Let's see what happens here... I hope you enjoyed! I hope you have a beautiful day!<strong>


End file.
